Starlit Slumber
by Satori-Ashinto
Summary: A short little fluff story on the inukag pairing


**Starlit Slumber**

**Thanks to all of those who reviewed and supported my last fic! you are my heros! well this is just a short little fluff story about inuyasha and kagome so i hope you all enjoy. longer fic about this couple will be in the future hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any characters from it. Though i do own merchandise :D**

It had being a long day for the group. There had being several attacks on near by villages and no jewel shards had being retrieved. The moral of the group had gone way down and Inuyasha was in no moody for complaining.

"Im tired" moaned shippo who recieved a swift punch to the head from Inuyasha.

"OWWW! Kagome, Inuyasha hit me" Shippo screamed holding his head

"Inuyasha!"Kagome said, her anger rising "Apoligize!"

"Why should I?" Inuyasha protested, "The kid doesn't do anything so why should he be tired?"

Inuyasha obviously didn't think of the consequences and recieved several sits from kagome and a serise of curses and screams followed. Sango and Miroku shook their heads.

"Why does he do this everytime?" Sango asked

"He wants to get Kagomes attention" Miroku said "He's just to childish to understand the right way to do so"

SMACK!

"MIROKU YOU STUPID PERV!" Sango screamed and spun around

"Idiot" Shippo said but looked over at the other happy couple and poundered on what miroku had said

They continued walking, the sun beaming down on them like fire.

"Wow its really hot out today" Kagome said sheilding her eyes from the brightness

"Yes i agree" Sango replied waving her hand to cool off

"Im hot can we take a break" Shippo said whinning a bit

Kagome noticed inuyasha twitch and decided to save this own

"Shippo the village is just a ways a head for the sake of all of us can we wait till we get there to take a break?" Kagome asked politely

"ok i guess so" Shippo agreed seeeign as it was for the good of the group and not just for inuyasha's sake, which in truth was the real reason kagome had told shippo to keep going. They walked for a little ways before kagome collapsed to the ground

"KAGOME!" everyone screamed and ran to her

"Is she dead?" Shippo asked tears in his eyes

"She's not dead you moron" Inuyasha replied but couldn't conceal the worry on his face

"Sorry" Kagome said quitely trying to get up but only falling again "Im holding everyone back"

"Shut up" Inuyasha said and picked her up "Your not holding anyone back and were not gonna get anywhere with you in this condition"

"Thank you" Kagome said and held on to inuyasha's back

The group wasn't feeling all that great when they reached the village.They all greeted kaede alther some of the greetings were nicer than others. Sango and Miroku staying in the hut to talk to kaede, Shippo and Kilala went to go play inthe village but Inuyasha insisted on taking Kagome to the river to make sure she wasn't sneaking home but they all knew he was going to check on her out of worry.

Later that night just as the sun was about to set kagome quietly snuck to the well.

"I need to go home to get medicine. I'll be back tommorow moring before Inuyasha realizes im gone." She said to herself

The others were informed of this and were told not to tell unless of emergency. Well having your life threatend by an angry Hanyou is a pretty big emergency.

"SHE DID WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed in anger when he heard the news

"Come down child" Kaede said calmly "She isn't feeling well so she went home that is all. She'll be back"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment the walked out of the hut.

"If i hadn't insisted we go on she'd be fine" He said and punched hard into a tree." Stupid Stupid Stuipd"

"Inuyasha beating yourself up isn't going to solve anything" Miroku said from behind

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled and then went quite "no one asked you"

"Inuyasha there is no need to worry Kagome will be fine" Miroku said trying to reason with him

Inuyasha face went red

"Im not worried!" He protested

Miroku laughed a little

"What the heck are you laughing at!" Inuyasha yelled his face turing more red

"Sorry Inuyasha its just the only people who don't see it are you and Kagome"

"SEE WHAT? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU RAMBLING ON ABOUT!" Inuyasha screamed

"Inuyasha don't make me say it" Miroku said

"Say What!" Inuyasha said his anger rising

"You love Kagome now admit it like a good boy so we can all get on with our lives" Miroku stated but shelided himself.

Inuyasha was silent for a while then quietly wispered

"Is it that obvious?"

Miroku held back a fit of laughter that was boling in side of him. But insted of angering him by laughing Miroku just nodded his head and replied.

"The only one who's really oblivious to it is Kagome" Miroku said looking at the ground shaking his head

Inuyasha looked to the stars and sighed. This was different from what he had with kikyo, she and him were the same but not in love. With Kagome he didn't have to be anything only himself. She had said it so many times before. I love you for who you are. Those words ment the world to him, no she ment the world to him.

"uhhh Miroku...thanks." Inuyasha said and ran off to the well.

Miroku shook his head and smiled. Inuyasha ran full speed but stopped at the sacred tree. He placed his hand on the scar left on the tree. The place were heparted fromkikyo and the place were he met kagome. He'd still be stuck if it wasn't for her. He turned away and plunged into the well. Kagome sat in her room with a blanket draped around her shoulders.

"I bet he's not even worried, he probably saying how im holding everyone back." Kagome said to her self tears forming in her eyes

"Stupid"

Kagome turned her head and her eyes widened. He was right there! how long was he standing there? she didn't have time to ask him any questions because he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Of course im worried about youI always am." Inuyasha wispered to her

"Inuyasha im so sorry" Kagome said buring her face into his chest

Inuyasha's face softened and she stroked her head gentally

"Come you need some fresh air" He said and picked her up bridal style and jump out the window. Kagome felt the rush of air and clung to his chest feeling warm and secure in his arms. He landed in the sacred tree and layed down with kagome facing towards the stars on top of him. A shooting star flew across the night sky.

"Oh look, Make a wish Inuyasha." Kagome said pointing to the sky

"I don't have to i've got all i've ever wished for right here" Inuyasha replied with a smile.

Kagome froze. Was he serious? could this really be happing to her, was this all just a dream? She turned to him

"Inu----"

She was interupted by his lips crashing down on hers. She froze for a second but kissed back when she gained controll of her body. She felt her body melt and her heart flutter. They parted both with pink tinged in cheeks.

"I love you" Inuyasha said holding her tight

"I love you to" Kagome replied.

In the house Souta had just finished reading a fairy tale and asked his mom

"Mom does that really happy in real life?"

His mother smiled looking out the window at her daughter and turned to her son.

"Yes souta yes it does."

**HORRAY! finsihed! thanks for all your support and i hope you enjoyed this story more to come in the future!**


End file.
